The present invention generally relates to a copying apparatus having one set-two copy function capable of separately copying two kinds of original documents placed on an original document platform and more particularly, to a copying apparatus capable of effecting one set-two copy mode operation, and provided with a function to prevent malfunctions in the case of improper setting of the original documents.
Referring to flow-charts in FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), one example of functioning for copying procedures in a conventional copying apparatus having the one set-two copy mode will be described hereinbelow.
The known copying apparatus has a contracting function for 0.7, 0.8 and 0.9 times, and an enlarging function for 1.22 times. Upon depression of a contracting designation key for designating any one of the contractions for 0.7, 0.8 and 0.9 times, or an enlarging designation key for designating the enlargement for 1.22 times (steps n1 to n4), a READY lamp is first de-energized and after displacing a lens assembly to positions for respective magnifications (steps n5 to n7, n9 to n11, n13 to n15, n17 to n19), the READY lamp is energized (steps n8, n12, n16, n20). In the case where the designation for the contraction or enlargement is not effected, an equal size or life size copy mode is established.
For effecting the ordinary one set-one copy mode, after completion of the above magnification designation, the required number of copies to be made is input, and a print switch is depressed (steps n21 to n23), whereby the copying cycle is started to be terminated after completion of the copying for the required number of copies (steps n24, n25). Meanwhile, for effecting the one set-two copy mode, after input of the required number of copies to be made, the one set-two copy button is depressed to set the one set-two copy mode, with a subsequent depression of the print switch (steps n22 and n26). In the above one set-two copy mode, it is so arranged, for example, as shown in FIG. 2(A) or 2(B), that with respect to two sheets of A4 size original documents a1 and a2 or two sheets of B5 size original documents b1 and b2 placed on the original document platform T, images are transferred onto copy paper sheets according to the respective original documents. In the above case, copying of the required number of copies is first made with respect to the original document placed at the left side in FIG. 2(A) or 2(B), and then, copying for the original document placed at the right side thereof is effected (steps n27 to n30).
As described above, in the conventional copying apparatus having the one set-two copy function, the arrangement is so made that, upon setting to the one set-two copy mode, this mode is executed without regard to the state of setting of the original documents. Therefore, if an operator is unaware of the set mode, with the mode being set as it is to the one set-two copy mode, and starts copying with the intention of effecting the one set-one copy mode by setting one original document at the left side (reference setting position) of the original document platform, there has been such an inconvenience that the original document setting area at the right side where no original document is placed at that time, is undesirably subjected to exposure after the exposure of the original document setting area at the left side, thus resulting in a wrong copying function.